


Here Alone, When I Feel Down Too

by Longanimals



Category: Family Feud - Taboolicious (Comics)
Genre: /ss/, Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Extremely Underage, F/M, Facials, Incest, Masturbation, Nursing Handjob, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Reverse Paizuri, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Shotacon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wet Dream, clothes smelling, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: A boy named Andy has a wet dream about his mother, Emma, and she finds the evidence the next day. She smells and licks the cumstained underwear and gets so crazed with lust that she finds her son and makes him piss all over her as well as a number of other depraved acts. Commissioned by threwaway1138.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Emma Matlock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Here Alone, When I Feel Down Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



Emma is a proud, loving mother in her late forties with jet black hair, bright sapphire eyes and an hourglass figure to put some supermodels to shame. Her son Andy, the apple of her eye, is an adorable eleven-year-old boy with hair and eyes that look exactly like hers.

“Mom! Mom! I love you so much!” he calls out in pure, abject bliss as the sound of his hips clapping against his mother’s fills the room.

“Ah! I love you too! You’re the best son anyone could ever ask for!” she replies lovingly, her supple breasts swinging as she roughly rides his cock. “And your dick is so big for someone your age!”

His mother’s compliment is enough to push him over the edge. He groans and explodes inside of her, filling her up with his underage, taboo cum. Emma throws her head back and screams in absolute delight, locking fingers with him as she slams her childbearing hips down onto his narrow thighs one final time. When his orgasm passes, she collapses on top of him, planting kisses all along his face and saying rapid fire “I love you”s. Andy smiles and sighs contentedly.

* * *

When Andy wakes up the next morning, he notices that his waist feels a lot warmer than it usually does. He lifts his covers and sees that his briefs are completely soaked in cum, a large dark spot decorating the fabric over the top of his crown and forming tiny rivulets leading down.

“Ugh, another one?” he says in exasperation. “This is the third one this week!”

He pulls off his soiled underwear and tosses them onto the pile of the rest of his dirty clothes. He looks down at his flaccid cock, a thin strand of cum still leaking out of it, and sighs. “Still not as big as it was in the dream…”

Figuring that this will be another disappointing day, Andy goes to the bathroom to at least try to make it normal.

A few minutes later, his mother enters his room, preparing to collect his dirty laundry. She notices a strangely alluring smell coming from the filled hamper. Upon closer inspection, she sees that the source is a pair of Andy’s dirty briefs with a distinct dark spot in them. Out of curiosity, she picks it up, brings it up to her nose and takes a deep inhale. Her son’s natural body odor floods into her nostrils and straight into her brain, sticking to her sinuses as it goes. The tip of her nose touches the dark spot, and she feels that it’s _*wet*_. Like, freshly wet. Within seconds, her panties are waterlogged with her girly precum, and the unshakable urge to strip herself naked and start furiously masturbating gets exponentially more intense the longer she smells it.

She pulls his briefs away from her nose and lets out a long, shaky exhale. The moment it’s out of her system, her nose is buried deep within the creases of her son’s underwear once again, absorbing as much of his sweaty, underage musk as she possibly can. On top of the heady scent of his natural body odor, she detects a distinctly flowery smell, not unlike certain loads of semen she’s smelled in the past. It dawns on her that her son had a wet dream last night, and her nose is currently buried deep within the evidence of it. After her second deep inhale, the burning lust within her becomes completely unbearable. She needs to relieve herself right this second. 

She puts his underwear over her face with her nose positioned right over the large dark spot near the front. Her hands shaking, she unbuttons her tight-fitting jeans. The zipper is automatically pulled down by the strain of her childbearing hips on the waistband, so she hooks her thumbs under her jeans and red cotton panties and pulls them both down to her ankles. Her mind swirls with thoughts about what his wet dream could be, and all of them come back to _What if it was about me?_ Taking deep inhales and shallow exhales to imbibe as much of his musk possible in a short amount of time, she puts her back to the wall and slides down it, eventually landing her plush ass on the carpet with a dull _*thump!*_. She instantly starts rapidly pistoning three green-painted fingers in and out of her mature pussy.

“Oh! Andy! Andy! I love your smell so much!” she whines needily, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric on her face. She drags her tongue along thin dark streaks in the cloth, tasting the intensely salty flavor of her son’s day-old sweat and sour remainders of his cum. She moans again, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her fingers slam in and out of her cunt, sending droplets of girly precum flying with every motion, but it’s still not enough. She tries to finger herself even faster than she already is, but it’s no use.

She pulls her fingers out of her pussy, translucent feminine nectar drooling out of her pussy lips and sliding off of her digits. With her dry hand, she pulls Andy’s briefs off of her face, taking one final lick before tossing them aside.

“Not enough...Fingers not enough...Need dick...I need Andy’s dick!” she mumbles to herself.

Her mind is too clouded by lust to think about how taboo and wrong this is. She kicks her jeans off to the side, pulls her panties to the midpoint of her meaty thighs, and stands up. She takes a few wobbly steps forward, her ass quaking slightly and pussy leaking more and more juices with every collision of her feet against the floor.

“Andy...Gotta find Andy...Gotta find...Andy’s dick…”

Emma wanders around the house, looking for her son so she can relieve the sexual pressure. After a few minutes of searching, she comes upon the wide-open bathroom door, where she sees her son’s ass and his pants pulled down to his ankles. He’s getting ready to take a piss, but his mother stops him before he can.

“Andy! Wait!” she calls out needily.

The young boy turns towards his mom, his dick still in hand. “Mom? What’s wrong? Why are your pants off?”

She practically foams at the mouth when she sees his little flaccid cock. She shakes her head, regaining her composure. “Sweetie, Mommy’s really horny right now, and she would love it if you would hold in your pee for a little bit longer so you can pee all over her.”

“You want me to pee on you?” he asks, his eyes gleaming innocently.

“Yes! Yes!” Her heart pounding, she strips off her dark green sweater and bra as well as her panties, revealing her body in all of its glory. A relatively slender stomach accompanied by a pair of F-cup tits, a hairy, sultry pussy, a set of meaty, stretchmarked thighs and an ass to match them. She’s drop dead gorgeous in every meaning of the word, but only her son is allowed to use her goddess-like body. She maneuvers around her son and kneels down in the bathtub. She cups the underside of her breasts, making them pop out even more. “Come on, Andy! Pee all over Mommy’s boobies! Use Mommy as a toilet!”

He smiles and nods. “Okay Mommy.” He turns towards her, holding his shirt up with his chin and aiming his little dick at his mom’s bust. She flutters her eyelashes at him, her eyes contorting into distinct heart-shapes as her mind runs wild with the possibilities. Soon, a stream of steaming yellow piss erupts from his cock and lands on her tits. She squeals in delight, her gaze shifting down to her bust and watching in ecstasy as her son’s urine cascades down the curve of her breasts and over the hump of her inverted nipples. A muted _*fshhh*_ sound echoes around the walls of the bathtub when the liquid lands on top of the hollow ceramic before it goes down the slightly-pitched floor and into the drain. Emma gently shakes her breasts as the stream comes, sending it flying in every direction, landing on her face and arms, and forming forked rivulets on her breasts.

“Mommy...I like it when my pee goes down your boobs...It looks nice…” he says dreamily.

As if on cue, his cock starts to stiffen, sticking out five inches from the base and poking his mother in the chin. Emma’s eyes widen when she sees it, and she suddenly feels like a void has opened in her pussy that can only be filled with her son’s cum. As his erection grows, his stream follows suit, going all the way up her cleavage to its next target: her throat. His piss arcs and hits her directly on her windpipe, and being choked by her son’s urine is something that she thought she would never find this bizarrely alluring.

Eventually, his stream tapers off until it’s just a slow drip of piss onto the peaks of his mother’s breasts. Emma was horny before, but being used by her son as a toilet and seeing that he got an erection from it turned her on so much that she has to use all her willpower to not just pin him down and ride him until she sees stars. Still, she manages to restrain herself.

“Wow...Good job, sweetheart! You made Mommy very happy!” she says gleefully.

“Yay!”

“Now, Mommy wants you to do something for her that will make her even happier. Will you do it?”

He nods his head.

“Okay, I’m gonna bend over, and you’re gonna make Mommy happy with your dick. Can you do that?”

“Mhm!”

“Good.” She stands up and turns to her right, giving Andy a profile view of her curvy figure. She bends over and places her hands on the wall of the shower in front of her to support her weight, her heavy breasts hanging pendulously. Her son jumps up on top of her, hooking his legs around her chubby, motherly thighs and wrapping his arms around her flat tummy. He awkwardly gyrates his hips around, flailing his inexperienced cock against her inner thighs. Finally, his dick finds its mark, lining up perfectly with the entrance to her pussy, and he thrusts inside. Emma moans loudly, cumming the second her son penetrates her cunt.

“Mommy...Your pussy feels so warm...and soft…” he mutters, softly touching his narrow hips against her ass.

“Mmf...Thank you, baby…” she replies weakly, her head still reeling from the intense, incestuous orgasm.

Andy retightens his grip on his mother’s curve and starts hammering away at her pussy with as much vigor as his little hips can muster. For what he lacks in size and experience, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm and genuine passion. His waist claps furiously against her body, sending impressively large ripples through her flesh considering his small stature. With every forward lunge, his underdeveloped balls swing forward and slap against her clit, just barely brushing up against her bush.

“I love you, Mommy! I love you so much!” he calls out shamelessly as he pistons his cock in and out of her pussy.

“Ahn~! Mmf! I love you too, sweetie!” She pauses for a moment. “Will you hate Mommy if she tells you something dirty?”

“I could never hate you, Mommy!”

She fights back tears with a sniffle. “Okay...Mommy took some of your dirty underwear and sniffed it before she came into the bathroom with you. It was the pair of briefs with your cum still in them. Your natural, sweaty smell drives me _wild_ , Andy. If I could, I would just sit there and smell it for the rest of my life.”

She didn’t mean to be _that_ up front about it, but she doesn’t care. She loves her son with all her heart, and she’s going to make sure that he knows just how much she loves him, no matter how depraved her way of expressing it is.

Something about Emma’s lewd confession triggers a reaction inside her son’s prepubescent brain. “Mommy! I feel weird! I feel like I’m gonna pee even though I just did!”

A shiver shoots up her spine when she hears her son’s childish announcement of his orgasm. “That’s good, sweetheart! It _Ahn!_ means you’re about to _fuck!_ feel really good! Just pee inside of mommy!”

A tiny part of him tells him that this is strange, but his mother is telling him to do it, so it couldn’t possibly be bad. He slams his juvenile hips home one final time and explodes inside of her, devolving into a mess of high-pitched moans as the pleasure of his orgasm hits him like a truck. Emma’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she screams as she feels her womb get filled with her son’s unripe cum.

Once his orgasm passes, Andy’s grip on his mother’s body completely loosens, his arms and legs dangling as his body weight is held up by the flat of Emma’s back. His cock gradually shrinks, eventually slipping out of her pussy entirely, causing his cum to ooze back out of her cunt now that nothing is there to block it. 

“Ooh…” she groans as her son’s load exits her pussy. But...she also distinctly feels something different than semen about to come out of her pussy. Her orgasm-dazed mind is too clouded to figure it out in time, but her question is answered when a stream of hot, smelly piss gushes out of her urethra and onto the floor of the bathtub, echoing a loud, hollow sound throughout the bathroom as it mixes with her son’s immature cum. She lets out a contented sigh and chuckles at herself.

“Andy, you were wonderful. You made your mama very happy,” she slurs lazily, her urine still trickling out of her pussy.

“Thank you, Mommy...I love you…” he replies in between pants. “Can you...Can we do more dirty things?”

Emma turns her head towards her son and grins dreamily. “Of course we can, sweetheart. Go and sit down on the potty; I know just what to do.”

“Okay.”

He hops down off of his mother and takes a few wobbly steps forward. He sits down on the toilet, his now-flaccid cock hanging limply and dripping with his cum and her piss. Emma straightens out and stretches her back, the last remainders of sexual fluid oozing out of her cunt.

She kneels down in front of her son, eye level with his cock. She opens her mouth and seals her lips around his flaccid tip. A guttural, lurid moan escapes from her throat and she unconsciously closes her eyes when she samples the buffet of lewd flavors on the skin of his shaft. Her head bobs forward slightly, taking the remaining two inches of limp dick into her mouth. Immediately, she starts slathering his cock with her tongue, spit-shining it and basking in how deliciously depraved it tastes. Her own salty precum, his sour semen, her bitter piss and her sweet girlcum all mix together to form one delightfully taboo cocktail that she guzzles down greedily.

After she’s absorbed all the flavor from his dick, she pulls her head back and moves on to his balls, popping both of them into her mouth because of how small they are and swirling them around her tongue. She’s faintly reminded of the flavor of the dark spot she found on his underwear, however, tasting it from the source is much more intense, as she expected. A wide grin spreads across her face as she looks up at her son, her eyes half-lidded in delight. His cock twitches with life, telling her that it wants to get hard again, but it still needs a little more time.

While she rolls Andy’s balls around in her mouth, she thinks to herself _I want to taste more of his naughty parts, but I’ve already sucked his dick and balls dry of all their flavor. What else is left?_ After a few more moments, the answer makes itself abundantly clear in her head. Grinning devilishly, Emma pops her son’s balls out of her mouth, watching them swing from the recoil in their hairless, spit-shined glory.

“Haah...Mommy...Why’d you stop? It felt so good…” he says breathily. Apparently, even though he wasn’t hard, he was still enjoying being orally pampered by his mother.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie, but Mommy wants to try something that she thinks will make you feel even better.”

She moves to the bathtub and lays down in it with her back slightly angled against the wall. She looks over to Andy wearing a seductive expression. “Come here and sit on Mommy’s face.”

“S-Sit on your face? But...then you’d be kissing my butt…”

She giggles. “I know, that’s why I want to do it. You have a cute butt. Now come on; I’m waiting!”

Andy blinks and hesitates for a moment, then follows his mother’s instructions. He clambers on top of Emma’s body, planting his juvenile asshole right on top of her mouth. She licks her lips in anticipation and traces her tongue along the rim of his backdoor. His cock jumps and he moans from the sudden stimulation. Once he’s sufficiently lubed up with her saliva, she slips her tongue inside of his asshole and starts tracing gentle circles around it, hedonistically imbibing in the foul, sour taste of her son’s rectum. While she placidly tonguefucks him, she inhales deeply, smelling his intense, heady musk straight from the source. As she goes, she continues to push more of her tongue inside of him, spreading his immature asshole and gradually increasing speed.

The intense stimulation would be more than enough to give a grown man a boner, but for Andy’s prepubescent body? He’s hard as diamonds within seconds, his modest cock throbbing with desire for his mother. Emma notices this and snakes a hand around his body, preparing to relieve him with a handjob, but he forces his dick down into her cleavage before she can. She makes a muffled exclamation in surprise, but goes along with it, grabbing the sides of her massive breasts and squishing them together around his cock. His sensitive shaft is completely enveloped in the warm, pillowy embrace of his mother’s titflesh. He moans loudly, his voice echoing throughout the ceramic walls of the bathroom as his dick completely vanishes inside of Emma’s bust with room to spare. All the while, she continues to service his asshole, her tongue exploring the deepest parts of her son’s body and giving him a pleasure he won’t forget for the rest of his life.

Andy gets more into the front half of his incestuous delight, leaning forward and planting his hands on top of her supple breasts to keep himself upright. His tiny hips start slamming into the topside of her cleavage as quickly as he can, sending fleshy ripples through the soft meat of her tits every time they connect. He unintentionally pulled his asshole off of Emma’s tongue slightly, but she quickly corrects this by craning her neck forward, kissing his rim and using gravity to push her tongue even deeper than she could before. Her pussy drips with needy precum as Andy imprints the taste of his asshole onto her brain, her hands tightly gripping her tits and forming a soft tunnel for her son to use. The pressure from both her hands and her son’s are enough to goad her inverted nipples out of their hiding place, each peeking out with a small bead of milk dribbling out of them.

Emma giggles. “Look who came out to say hello!”

A rimjob and titjob combo would be enough to push anyone over the edge, but the fact that Andy is so young combined with it’s his mother that’s doing this to him makes the whole ordeal last for less than two minutes. Emma isn’t disappointed; she expected her eleven year old son to be a quick shot, after all, but she sincerely hopes that puberty will fix that so she can fuck him until she passes out. Nevertheless, his orgasm comes, and he blows his load straight down into her tits. His cock is too small to peek out of the bottom, so all of his cum ends up filling her cleavage and overflowing out of it from both ends, bubbling up out of the top and spilling out onto her breasts while the rest just oozes down her stomach, covering her thighs and pussy before reaching the floor. Emma purposefully avoided touching his prostate; she didn’t want him cumming so hard he goes impotent before he gets to middle school.

Once his orgasm passes, his palms slide down her tits, making him slump forward on top of them, his head just barely peeking over her nipples. His mother pulls her tongue out of his asshole and leans her head back, watching his backdoor wink at her as it glistens with her saliva. While they bask in the post-orgasm afterglow, Andy suddenly starts peeing once again. Emma smiles lazily. “I thought you were done using Mama as a toilet,” she teases.

“Sorry, Mommy. If you want me to stop, I will…”

“No, no, it’s completely okay. Keep peeing all over Mommy until you don’t have to anymore, okay?”

He grins and nods. His underage piss cascades out of the bottom of her cleavage, washing away any leftover cum on the insides of her breasts and her tummy as it flows down her body and into the drain. A thimble’s worth of piss collects in her navel before overflowing back out and joining the rest of his urine. While he relieves himself all over her torso, she leans her head forward and drags her tongue from the base of his ballsack all the way up his taint to his asshole, plants a kiss on it and makes her way back down. His balls expand and contract a little as his hypersensitive body reacts to the pleasure.

Once his bladder is completely empty, he groggily stands up and collapses onto the floor, staring straight up at the ceiling, his eyes swirling from the sexual overindulgence.

“Oh dear, did I push my baby a little too much?” Emma says in her best “concerned mom” voice.

“N-No, it’s fine…” he sputters.

“It’s not fine! Come on, I’ll recharge your batteries real quick!”

She briefly turns the shower on, just long enough for her to wash all the remaining piss and cum from her torso and make her skin glisten. She gets out of the tub, picks up her son and sits down on the toilet, placing Andy in her lap with his back to her thighs. He gazes up at her with a dazed look on his face, or, more accurately, he gazes up at the underside of her massive breasts, their shadow darkening face and filling up his entire field of vision. A droplet of water flows down the curve of her breast and lands on top of his forehead as Emma grabs one of her stiff, pale pink nipples and guides it to his lips. Groggily, he grabs one the breast it’s attached to, sinking his tiny fingers into her soft titflesh, and pops the nipple into his mouth. Immediately, he starts greedily sucking as if he were back to being an infant. She smiles at him warmly, gently stroking his hair and tracing her fingers along his body. His sucking gets more intense, and Emma bites her lip. He successfully latches, and a deluge of warm, sweet breast milk floods into his mouth soon after. She groans, supporting the back of his head and pushing his lips deeper into her breast. His eyes are half-lidded as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of his mother’s natural, sugary nectar. He swallows as soon as his mouth is incapable of holding anymore, resulting in a steady stream of visible lumps travelling down as he breastfeeds from his mother.

Much to Emma’s surprise, her son pops another boner. She’s impressed; for a while there she honestly thought that he was completely spent. Seeing no reason to waste this chance, she wraps her left hand around his cock and starts gently stroking, her right hand still occupied holding the back of Andy’s head. His eyes flutter open and closed, the sweet taste of his mother’s milk making him drowsy. It’s not long before he cums from the soft skin of Emma’s palms caressing his cock. His orgasm this time around isn’t nearly as powerful or voluminous as the previous ones, being only a few drops milked out of his underage dick, but the pleasure is still undeniably there. He lets out a weak whimper, muffled by the soft flesh of her breast as the last of his energy is sucked out of him. She licks his cum off of her fingers and smiles warmly as he revels in the afterglow of yet another orgasm from his mother.

Soon, Andy falls asleep in his mother’s warm, loving embrace, his mouth slowly falling off of her breast now that there’s no suction keeping them in place. A few small strands of saliva still connect her areola to his lips, but they’re soon broken by the steady rise and fall of Emma’s chest. Smiling, she carefully picks him up and takes him back down to his room. She puts him in his bed and tucks him in, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before turning around and leaving, closing the curtains on their little incestuous endeavor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
